


Little Lucky Kitty

by princessewitchy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessewitchy/pseuds/princessewitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a hamster person, definitely not a cat person! And it seems, the world would like to keep it that way seeing as every time she attempts to adopt the little black kitten, her bad luck seems to prevent her from doing so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lucky Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> An “You’re adopting the cat that I’ve been trying to adopt for a week now” AU based just a bit around my friend who has terrible luck.

Marinette always figured herself a hamster person, not a cat person. Cats were too mischievous for her, her sewing equipment would end up an easy play toy for any feline she allowed in her house. Which is why everyone was so surprised at her determination to adopt the small black kitten at the shelter in the other side of town.  

She had stumbled upon the kitty online while looking at cute animal pictures with Alya. The caption begged for the small kitten to be adopted and after one look into its vibrant green eyes, Marinette had fallen in love. Apparently the kitten had been abandoned, found one night crying from inside a garbage can, filthy and malnourished. Marinette could still picture (and giggle at) the face Alya made when she turned towards her and said, "I need to adopt this cat!"  

That was already three days ago and still Marinette's bad luck had ruined every possible chance she had in getting to the shelter. The first day, Marinette had run out of her house excited to adopt the kitten. Since her parents worked the café during the day, they weren't able to drive her to the shelter. She was so excited though she assured them it was fine and that she wouldn’t mind the walk. She was so excited that she managed to not only forget her phone but also ended up lost and scared as she wandered into the part of Paris she had rarely visited. It was by a tiny amount of luck that a random store owner had allowed her the use of their phone to call her parents to pick her up and take her back home. Her mother scolded her and she learned a valuable lesson that day: if she wanted to go somewhere, it would really help to look up directions.  

The next day, she tried again armed with both her phone and directions to the shelter. She felt hopeful that she would make it to the shelter and was just dying to hold the soft kitten in her arms. She was hopeful that is until she somehow managed to break one of her shoes, slowing her down in her walk. But still she trudged on, at least until dark storm clouds rolled in forcing her to find shelter in a small café.  

She cursed her luck! Sipping a small cup of hot chocolate, she waited until the rain let up before continuing her journey with her broken shoe slowing her down. Luckily for her the rest of her walk was uneventful and she managed to make it to the shelter! Unluckily, the shelter had already closed for the day so Marinette was forced to come back another day.  

Alya taking pity on her dear friend, decided the next day to walk with her to the shelter. Together the two talked mindlessly about class, and boys, and fashion and Marinette was ecstatic to have made to the shelter at a reasonable time without any occurrences of bad luck. She was finally able to meet her sweet little kitten and after coaxing him for a few minutes out of his shyness, she was able to pet his fur as he purred softly against her hand. Alya agreed with her that the kitten was adorable and that she was happy Marinette would adopt it.  

Ready to adopt her new kitten, Marinette reached into her purse...only to find that the money she needed was not there. Groaning, she remembered that she had left the money on her desk since she had been counting it when Alya arrived. Frustrated, she stormed out of the shelter, walking home with Alya in tow, and regretting it later seeing as not only did she forget to mention she would come back, but she had also forgotten to say goodbye to the kitten.  

Now it was the fourth day and although Alya would not be going with her today (something about finding the perfect story for her blog), Marinette was still determined to finally adopt the small kitten. She double checked everything before leaving her house: that she had her phone and money, her shoes were suited for the journey, that the weather was clear, and that she knew the way to the shelter and had enough time to make it there.  

On the way to the shelter, she dreamt up how life would be with her new kitten. She had yet to decide on a name, and had neglected to ask the shelter whether he had one, but that was fine with her. Her mother had taken the liberty to buying all the things a kitten would need from kitten formula for milk to a small bed and toys. She imagined snuggling with him at night and placing kisses on his small head.  

With those thoughts, the walk passed quickly and she arrived at the shelter feeling proud. Standing in front, she took a deep breath and smiled before walking inside to find her new kitten...in the arms of someone else. 

He was around her age and blonde, dressed in a dark hoodie with shades covering his eyes. He seemed familiar to her in a way but she brushed it off, concerning herself more with the fact he held her kitten. Hoping he would hurry and put the kitten down, she looked awkwardly into the empty cage next to her, but like always, luck did not seem to be on her side. Instead, she watched as the boy walked to the employee working and informed them that he planned to adopt the kitten. 

Her kitten! Marinette could not believe it! 

"No!" She yelled out before her brain could even process what was happening. Her feet moved without her instructions, tangling up, and causing her to fall to the ground. She had half a mind to just lay there, give up on her newly found hope of owning a kitten, but then a hand appeared in front of her and looking up, she found herself staring into the eyes of the mystery boy, the kitten in the hands of the employee.  

"Are you okay?" He asked and Marinette could only blink, nodding absentmindedly, as she placed her hand in his and slowly stood up. Smiling sheepishly, he removed his shades, allowing Marinette view of his vivid green eyes, nearly the same shade as the kitten.  

"Are you sure you're alright miss...?" He asked, trailing off at the end. Snapping herself out of her daze, Marinette's cheeks colored pink as she nodded her head rapidly.  

"Marinette! My name is Marinette, that’s my name Marinette, and I’m fine! Thank you for helping me...?" She responded, trailing off in the same fashion. The boy looked worried, concerned about something for a second, before smiling. 

"My name is Adrien. It’s a pleasure to meet you Marinette!" He said flashing her a charming smile, "May I ask what you were saying no to before?" Marinette looked up at him confused, before remembering that she had yelled out before falling.  

"Oh! Um that, right well, you see, the thing is...," taking a deep breath, Marinette let out her whole story in one breath, "I kind of saw this cat online like four days ago and I've been trying to adopt him ever since and my mom even bought cat stuff already for when I bring him home but I have such bad luck that every time I came to adopt him something went wrong and now I finally made it but you're going to adopt and I just couldn’t help yelling out. I'm sorry." She finished, hanging her head low. At the feel of a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Adrien smiling down at her.  

"To be honest with you, I wasn’t actually going to adopt him. I’m really curious and would love to myself, but my dad would kill me. It would make me so happy to know someone has adopted him though!" At his words, Marinette felt joy knowing she would finally get to have her kitten, and she could not help the grin that spread across her face. But then she faltered, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked up at Adrien.  

"I feel kind of bad though! You must have wanted him just as badly!" Having seen the two interact earlier, she knew they would have been a perfect match. Adrien chuckled softly, walking over to the employee to grab the kitten and pet him softly.  

"What I really want is for him to have an amazing home with a loving caretaker, I want for him to have a better life than one inside of a shelter. Can you provide that for him?" He asked, gazing into Marinette's eyes with an expression that caused her heart to skip a beat.  

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out, "I would like to!" And at that, he smiled, before handing her the kitten.  

"Then I’m happy, Marinette. Come on, let’s go have you adopt him!" He said enthusiastically, guiding her over to the employee who had been patiently waiting for them. At the announcement that she would like to adopt the kitten, the employee smiled, and gave her the necessary paperwork to fill out. 

As she filled it out with her general information, she was surprised that Adrien was patiently waiting with her. He was looking around at the other animals, but she could tell his waiting with her, to see the kitten finally be adopted. 

"If you," she started, then cleared her throat once he turned her way, "If you want Adrien, I can send you pictures of him whenever!" And at that, he smiled and nodded before pulling out his phone and handing it to her.  

"Here, put your number in!" She inputted her number into his phone and then his into hers, and continued filling out the paperwork looking up at Adrien with a smile.  

When the employee came back with the kitten, Marinette handed them the paperwork and her money, and was happy to finally call herself a cat owner. Together, Adrien and Marinette smiled down into the box the shelter provided to carry the kitten in.  

Scratching the back of his neck, Adrien sheepishly looked at the ground to the side of him.  

"Could I walk you home Marinette?" He asked, his cheeks lightly pink. Not trusting her mouth, Marinette nodded, and Adrien smiled at her. 

As they two said their goodbye to the shelter, its animals, and employees, and began to walk into the busy Paris streets, Adrien turned to Marinette. 

"I forgot to ask, what did you name him?" He asked and Marinette smiled, gazing down at the kitten once again. His bright green eyes looked up at her, as if he too wanted to know his name.  

" _Noir_. _My Chaton Noir_." 

 


End file.
